<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Can I open my eyes yet?” by markonasurface (idwir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966588">“Can I open my eyes yet?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface'>markonasurface (idwir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Quote Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, just some fluff ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Andrew don't like to be apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Quote Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Can I open my eyes yet?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil kissed Andrew like he hadn’t eaten in five days and Andrew’s kisses were the nourishment he needed to survive. Andrew reciprocated the hunger, the need to hold only one person so close.</p><p>Going from only seeing each other a few times a year to seeing each other nearly every weekend still wasn’t enough. Not when for the three years before they had scarcely left the other’s side for more than a couple of hours at a time.</p><p>“Missed you,” Neil breathed into Andrew’s mouth, fingers twisting in his hair.</p><p>Andrew didn’t bother telling him that was ridiculous. He didn’t feel the need to put up his walls and pretend he didn’t feel the same way. Not every time Neil said something about his feelings for Andrew anyway.</p><p>Instead of pointing out that they saw each other five days ago, Andrew pulled Neil closer with his hands on his hips under his shirt. His thumbs rubbed over old knife scars.</p><p>He pulled at the hem of his shirt and Neil let him discard it somewhere in the general direction of the kitchen. Andrew managed to undo Neil’s belt while Neil sucked a mark onto Andrew’s collarbone beneath his shirt.</p><p>Andrew’s fingers ran over Neil’s skin making him shiver. “Wait.” Andrew froze, took a step back.</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow when Neil told him with a grin on his face, “I need to show you something first.”</p><p>“I <em>flew</em> across the country,” Andrew reminded him.</p><p>“Sex can wait,” Neil said but the look on Andrew’s face as his gaze ran down Neil’s body made him rethink the statement. He grabbed Andrew’s hand. “It’ll be quick, I promise.”</p><p>“I might not want it then.”</p><p>The look Neil fixed him with said he didn’t believe him but his words were honest when he said, “Then we won’t have sex. Until you’re ready.”</p><p>Andrew’s lips turned down and he forcefully said, “Until we’re both ready.”</p><p>“Oh,” Neil tried not to laugh. “I will be when you are.”</p><p>He kissed Andrew’s cheek, knowing it was okay. Andrew’s fingers tugged at his belt loops and Neil smiled. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>Andrew growled his disapproval and Neil didn’t bother repeating his request. He walked out of sight and into their room.</p><p>“Can I open my eyes, yet?” Andrew asked.</p><p>Neil smirked. “I know you haven’t even closed them.”</p><p>“You’re in the other <em>room</em>.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>He heard Andrew sigh and in the cheesiest, sappiest way it warmed his heart. He remembered a time when Andrew only sighed ironically and a time when Andrew wouldn’t dare let Neil or anyone hear him at all.</p><p>When Neil reemerged Andrew gave him a bored look, trying to seem disinterested but did a double take. He sat up from where he was lying on the floor, leaning on his elbows and asked, “Is that mine?”</p><p>Neil turned around slowly so that Andrew could see the jersey he wore in Andrew’s team colors had ‘JOSTEN’ displayed boldly on the back. Andrew said nothing so Neil looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Andrew’s eyes were slightly wider than normal and he pursed his lips together.</p><p>“Wanna watch a movie?” Neil asked, slyly, taking a step closer.</p><p>Andrew grabbed his ankle and made a noise of protest. Neil carefully lowered himself so he was lying on his stomach next to Andrew.</p><p>“Yes or no?”</p><p>Andrew fisted the front of Neil’s jersey in one hand and pulled him down. His other hand quickly unbuckled Neil’s belt a second time.</p><p>He tugged on Neil’s jersey again and told him, “Keep this on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>